villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ted Oxpecker
Ted Oxpecker is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, only appearing in the episode "Horbill and Ted's Bogus Journey". He is an antagonistic, wise-cracking oxpecker, who sits on Mr. Hornbill, eats his ticks and insults students and other teachers. He is voiced by, and modeled after Lewis Black. Biography In "Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey", Ted Oxpecker perched on Mr. Hornbill's horn and decided to set up shop as a tick picking, nest building oxpecker, there. From the very start, Ted was rude, condescending, and outright insulting to everybody who came in contact with Mr. Hornbill, which got him in trouble for the things he said. Mr. Hornbill asked him many times to leave, but Ted Oxpecker never did. Mr. Hornbill tried to stand up to him, but Ted picked his ticks and parasites for him, showing him that he was a good guy, who he needed to have around, landing Ted on Mr. Hornbill's good side, despite his obvious flaws and hatefulness. When Mr. Hornbill went to school, he had to put up with Ted being perched on his horn, he had to put up with him insulting everyone at his school, including his students. Ted threw shade at Mr. Hornbill's student, Donald Deer, making him cry and report Mr. Hornbill to Principal Pixiefrog. Mr. Hornbill got in trouble for what Ted Oxpecker did, but there was nothing he could do about it, because he couldn't get Ted to leave. After even more students, including the main pack was insulted, the pack decided it was time to do something about Ted, so they teamed up to try and take him down. First, they tried insulting him back, but his comebacks were just too good. Next, they tried ambushing him in the paintball field, but this only worked on Mr. Hornbill. Finally, they tried a plan, that involved everyone in the pack, wearing fake rhino horns. Bull Sharkowski walked by and saw everybody wearing them, and he thought it was some kind of fashion trend. He stole Adam's and wore the rhino horn, himself. Little did he know, Lupe would fly by, dressed as another oxpecker and perch on his fake horn. When they came up to Ted, he fell in love with Lupe and flew over there to be with her. She left him, but he decided to stay on Bull's fake horn. Mr. Hornbill was finally free to live his life again, and Ted was now tormenting someone who deserved it. Trivia *Ted Oxpecker is designed to look and act like his voice actor, Lewis Black, a famous comedian. Lewis Black does dark comedy, that usually offends people. Ted is portrayed as a version of Lewis, who actually is as hateful and offensive as people think he is. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Bond Destroyers Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Symbolic Category:One-Shot